Martha
by Silent Slytherin in the Shadow
Summary: Fan-Fic-Mics: Bookcrossover/ HP-LOTR/The Silmarillion: AU/Cannon.
1. Escape

**Fan-Fic Genera-Mics: BookXover/ HP-LOTR/**_**The Silmarilion**_

**FIRST!! You have a choice whether you want to read this entire preface or not. I made it easy to skip **:)** I have been working on this stupid fan-fic for over 10 years, and this section is going to be a lot of rants, and asshole hate comments. I am beginning to FUCKING HATE THIS FAN-FIC! **:)

_**Disclaimer**__: I do not own the HP, or LOTR characters. But all the oc's are mine._

_**If there is anything that needs work along the line of, "critiquing/suggestions/revising," I beg of you please PM me instead of posting them in my reviews. I hope you read my profile.**_

I wanted to Genera My fic also as Mystery. Because I am only going to hint, and give very little detail of character's to start with. You have to take it as a mystery, and use your imagination. Gather the clues, and find out yourself if something confuses you by reading further in to it! I am the author of the fic, and I know what I am doing. If it helps, You may have to jump to chapter3, and find out more about the -- and tiny portions of 5 will hint/clue more at the -- and chapter6 will tell the rest to understand Voldemorts obsession with just one person- **I know what his obsessions are, and I also know he was once human, and had humanoid lusts&needs as a MALE human**. Chapter5 will explain that. But I am not going to give away everything, and the ending all at once because that will spoil the mystery & fic. If you are too confused, and mystery's maybe too advanced for you, *rude sarcasm* or along with my ancient writing style (_that is older than your Grandparents Grandparent's_) *sarcasm* _**Then this fic is not for you**_... **YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED SO DON'T FLAME&JUDGE ME.** I know that there are some people who either love it, or hate it. There is no in between; I have found out after working on this fic for up to 8years I HAVE GOTTEN OVER THAT... Hope you read my profile- not for yours, and my enjoyment, but for the sake of both our disposition & sanity_**.**_

**AN**: In this story I have changed a few words to suit my writing style, and story. For example, the word 'rhape' means the same thing as 'rape'. It just looks, and feels less vulgar, and harsh, and might I add more attractive looking. It gives a less derogatory image. It takes the **(WARNING ADULT CONTENT!) **away from that ugly word… how it is spelled? 'rape' OMG! I am already offended just by looking at that! IT JUST FITS BETTER! Any other things you have questions, or pointers about _**((PM me instead of posting them in a review please!))**_

In answering to a beta reader's rude comment (ONLY HARRY POTTER, AND DUMBLEDOR SAYS, "VOLDEMORT," ((Martha is not a pussy!)) I am being canon!!) :)

Yes I changed the year from 1979 to 1975 to make up the time frame so it can be more believable, and canon to Harry Potter's time frame, so it can also work with **my** plot, and time frame.

* * *

**Martha**

_Prologue to Marieanne McKassion_

_**Chapter 1**_

_Escape 'The rhape of Martha.'_

**England April, 14 1975**

Until the night after it all happened, Muggles and Witches, Wizards and Elves, and mundane free folk had kept themselves in solitude and absent secrecy before then. For when the borderline of their realms was broken, all was forced to share in a war of magical rights, and choices: whether they live purely or freely, in or out of their realms; either in the Muggle world, or magical world.

There were many stories of slavery and suffering, even stories that told of death to those who opposed _him_. Everyone who stood up to _him_ ended up dead.

Martha's story is about a love triangle woven with treachery, and betrayal wherein Martha runs from the one who lust over her. But who could ever love the dictating beast who rules over others with fear? Martha loved another, who was not of the mortal world; a love that was; and still to this day: forever forbidden.

The story begins while the dark forces were growing, and spreading through the lands of Europe. In City's down streets, lanes, avenues, and drives; not a soul was as yet disturbed. But the evil was spreading everywhere, and there was no escaping it!

After the first few moments of sundown, nothing lingered on that partly cloudy, balmy night. That is except for a dog that was awakened by a shadow of a strange object in the sky, passing the hallowed moon. The unidentified flying object passed over the clouds; appearing, and disappearing. At the sight of the flying phantom, the dog began barking hysterically. Neither the owners of the alarmed dog nor their neighbors were awakened, and continued to sleep. Even if they had been, they would not have seen what the dog was so apprehensive about. As the night skies decided not to compare with the brightness of the streetlights that illuminated below; this gave the witch an advantage in stealth. The spirits of the dark skies were in favor of the fearful witch; they veiled her with darkness while she hastened away from something or someone.

The dog was not the only one witnessing this phenomenon. Hidden away in the shadows was an inky black stalker with a grey-cloaked companion. As they watched the midnight flyer, the black being morphed into a glossy furred predator, while its cloaked companion stretched out dark wings, camouflaged in the night. They followed after the witch.

After hours of flying, the witch was weary. Every so often, she checked to make sure she was not being followed. The two stalkers went undetected by her eyes. She landed, unseen, on a foggy harbor; by the ship port. She dashed into an alleyway, hiding herself among cargo crates so as to remain unseen from Muggle eyes. She pulled out her wand to cast a non-verbal shrinking charm upon her trunk, and broom, and then stashed them away in an open tare in her stealth cloak. She took up her wand again and sealed the tare as if nothing had happened to it. Thus she had now completed one of her tasks; the next was to try to board an ocean liner bound for America.

As she moved out of hiding, a large gull dived upon her out of nowhere. The shock sent her staggering back into her hiding place. Directly behind her she heard a growl. As she turned to face the sound, she only saw two expressionless teal eyes, glowing like moons. They stared intensely back at her as if she was prey. The pupils in the eyes dilated and contracted as it looked at her. The rest of the being was covered in shadow. She could not see what the monster looked like. Fear stirred within her.

Without knowing what she was doing, she walked backwards out into the open again. The monster watched her intently without blinking. It breathed hard with a hissing inhale and a growling exhale. The sounds and sight of this shook the nerves in her body. It took in her scent, and heated her neck, and face. The seagull cackled in her ear. Her heart jumped, and she jerked out her wand to defend herself and, as she did the monster's pupils dilated as wide as they could one last time. It opened its mouth, roaring out an unseen energy beam that hit her wand out of her hand, and sent it flying. She wondered what kind of magical creature could have such power. The wand began to fall towards the water's depth over the dock. With a splash it sank beneath the water surface. It was that she realized something.

"You're on a mission to take me back to him!" she shouted. "Well he's not going to have me, no matter what offers, or what threats he makes this time!"

She stood there for a time between the two. No wind stirred, but a feeling clutched at her and she felt an alarming chill. In addition, her senses were telling her more is coming.

She turned around to see if anyone besides the creature, and seagull was around, but, she noticed that the seagull was gone. She turned back and could not see the teal eyes any more. She dared to approach the darkness, and found the monster had vanished as well. As she stood there pondering, the clouds overhead covered all lights from the moon, and stars. The fog got thicker, and the lampposts around her flickered, then went out. She was alone in complete and total darkness. She stood there in the dark stiff with fear. She did not know if she really was alone or not. She closed her eyes, but the darkness was no different than if her eyes were open. There was no sound, yet she was rooted to the spot like an alert rabbit.

Without warning or sound, a hand came out of nowhere. Someone seized her from behind. Her captor's legs were holding her own legs firmly so that she could not kick out. She could not get out more than a muffled sound. She had no time to scream. She was held in his power.

"I got her!" her captor's voice, a male's, shouted. She struggled hard. But, the one who held her was just too much stronger then her.

Just then, there seemed to be an endless reverberation of voices laughing triumphantly all around her. An unseen host had followed in the darkness. The air filled with sounds of cloaks brushing up against crates. The moon finally showed itself, allowing her to see in every shadow the shifty silhouette of the men surrounding her, all of whom were wearing black robes. The robes had hoods with a point at the top, and opened at the face to show macabre masks. They looked like a reaper cult. Like demons slowly crawling out of dark walls, they formed a circle around her. Panic overwhelmed her senses. The man who held her threatened, "If you scream or make one sound it will be your last."

As they randomly appeared; they stepped in, tightening the circle. She was suddenly shoved, and thrown around the circle like a rag doll. 'Martha' they all teased and chanted, for that was her name. The laughing faces blurred from one to the other. Martha could feel the dreadful stinging of her nose, and eyes as they watered with tears of fright. She hated her tears more then ever, hating to give them the satisfaction. They were laughing at her, pushing her, and roughing her up before their master came.

"That's enough," called out a voice.

Away to Martha's left, something glittered in the gloom, and then it all stopped. In the midst of everything came their master. The very man she had hoped to escape. The very man who was the cause of all the evil going around.

"You're not thinking of leaving us so early, just when things around here were getting good."

Martha did not move or speak. For a while there was no answer, unless it was the utter silence more dreadful than the taunting before. The very man from whom she had wanted to get away from was no man a young woman would turn down. Tom Riddle had once been his name; before he adopted the name Voldemort. A creature Martha only knew that came only from the very bowels of Hell itself. He was known to be very handsome, and very well made; from each strand of hair to every shapely feature.

This was the very man who only had the eyes for this woman who had rejected him. His eyes, if they could be called eyes were fixed on her. They were bright red, showing that his tortured mind was bent on, 'must have,' lust for Martha.

Fear welled up in her. The dread was so heavy that the sound of her heart was loud, and clear as stones repeatedly hitting the bottom of a dry well as Martha lay there in the harbor, surrounded, scared, hurt and unable to defend herself.

Voldemort pulled out a phial containing glowing white liquid. _He_ put it up to her lips, and as she drank, she was swept away with a sensation of calm. She was then lifted to her feet by one of the Death Eaters' and was again held under control. Voldemortlicked the traces of her lipstick from the rim of the phial, and hardened with need.

"Do you really think that by running away you will escape what I want from you?" Voldemort asked her, Martha still kept silent. "Is it that hard to accept me? Do I have to take you by force?"

"You tried that already," Martha plainly replied.

"Then I will take you the hard way. It will be a change from all those simpering women, _puppets,_ begging to please me."

Voldemort approached her, and she gave him a good strong kick to the face.

"They don't beg you!" Martha yelled at him. Lucius, the Death Eater who was holding her, got help from two others. "You take their free will away with the Imperius curse!" she finished. They wrestled her down and held her legs, though she put up a good fight. The problem was she was a woman being overpower by three well-built men who were stronger.

"It's the only way you could have a woman," Martha added, her voice dripping with loathing.

Voldemort recovered from the kick to the face, and approached her again. This man, a rival. And a sick admirer of Martha's would stop at nothing to have this woman he wanted. Martha's constant rejections only heightened his determination.

"That-was-cute," he mocked, licking the blood from the corner of his mouth.

It was then that she knew it. That kick was the last rejection he was going to take from her. He wanted her too much now. All the other Death Eaters knew what was going to happen. He was going to have her. He was going to possess her, here and now.

"_Imperio_!" He cast the curse upon her and Martha was forced to resume a straight position to his liking. Lucius Malfoy, Severus Snape, and Igor Karkaroff immediately let go of her and left her to their master.

He mounted her, and spread her legs wide with his knees. He lifted her skirt, and vanquished all that was in his way of possessing her. The others kept still, and silent as they watched, and learned how he was to have this woman. He hypnotically kept her gaze in his smoldering red ones. _He_ began to touch her. Moreover, he felt the texture of her skin. His body tightened with anticipation as he slid his palm up her calf. He moved up further, to her knee, her thigh, his hand moving higher until he found what he been seeking for ages. He found heat, and wanted readiness.

"Sex is power. Pleasure is a weapon," Voldemort let his minions know.

Martha closed her eyes, hating him, despising him to the pit of her soul. Ire, and trepidation crawled through her as he filled her roughly, and quickly.

* * *

The two stalkers, the seagull, and the black predator watched and waited. They were out of sight of the Death Eaters, but themselves able to keep the Death Eaters in sight. They did not attempt to rescue the woman. The predator wanted to wait and think of a strategy, but the seagull could not handle sitting there. Its impatience was delaying the predator's plan, and was potentially putting Martha in more danger. Other seagulls and sea birds were near by and with one call; all would be ready to fight. Then they heard Martha scream.

* * *

Martha tried to force herself out of the Imperius curse, and screamed in pain, screaming for help. She attempted to fight off her assailant, but she was under control by Voldemort.

Voldemort The monster he was took Martha's innocence with no shame. He was quite proud of it too. He had gotten what he wanted from her.

An angry mob of out of control seagulls and other sea birds attacked as she screamed, and fought him off. Suddenly, the black predator turning out to be a panther lounged, and tackled Martha's attacker.

Martha got up in spite of the pain, and ran to the ship. As she ran, Lucius caught her by the hair and pulled her head back, exposing her throat, ready to slit it.

"I told you, one sound and it will be your last." He was just about to kill her when a man hooded in a grey cloak grabbed Lucius by his raised arm. He twisted it in a painful way, causing Lucius to release her.

The ship whistled signaling departure. Martha ran for it now, but when she turned the corner to the ship she saw not one ship but many ships, '_Many ships, which one?'_ Martha stood there for a moment wondering, then saw one that was departing.

The Death Eaters were coming after her. Martha had no choice but to take that one. She ran with all her strength up the rail and jumped, only to feel the sickening rush of empty air. Martha believed with fright that she had missed the ship.


	2. Martha’s despair

_**Chapter 2**_

"_Martha's despair_"

With her eyes closed shut, she felt the hard, cold entry deck beneath her. Opening her eyes with relief, she found she had made it onto the ship. As she got up and looked over her shoulder, with a slight smile, she saw the Death Eaters that were chasing her didn't catch her in time.

Lucius got ahead of them and paid his last farewell respects to her by quoting, "You will not see the last of us you filthy blood trading kunt!" As he spilled his last word to her, he was rammed in, one-by-one, in the back by his fellow Death Eaters and was forced off the railing into the waters below.

As the ship drifted further away, she could not help but watch the fight and notice that _He_ was not there anymore. Then her eyes were turned to Lucius, who had found a way out of the water and was yelling at the idiots who had pushed him off.

She looked back at the beautiful timeless city she once called home, a city that was now a sanctuary for dark witches and wizards. Trying to forget what all that just happened. She looked at a ticket slip that was in her pocket and she realized that there was no one there to usher her aboard. "_I'll wait till tomorrow to give it to someone._" She thought to herself. She scanned the ticket and saw numbers, "_C6810 on dock 6_" as she walked to her compartment entering the main hall of the ship she could feel the colossal ship sway and rock beneath her feet like a walk through a carnival house. However, it was fashioned as a palace of dreams, just from seeing the white light glistening chandeliers create dancing lights and colors swimming before her as if she was in a realm of a living dreams. The wonder of this elaborate ship almost made her forget the terror that had befallen her just outside and she would have felt proud of herself to have escape You-know-who but the fact was she just barely made it out with her life. Then it came back to her at a heart stopping rush. _She lost her virginity brutally- she was rhaped!_ She needed to find medical help fast. As she walked through the ship, she saw no one in the halls, or a sound that someone was on the ship. The silence was so deafening that it was scary to think the ship was sailing away empty, and she was the only one on, and no one could help her. What if she was to get laden with his baby and there was nothing she could do? What if she actually was on the wrong ship, and this was actually a bewitched cruise that would take her until You-know-who could locate her. Then he would get back to her when she was vulnerable and helpless to his mercy once more, on the love ship to Hell he conjured up for her and him when he needed a hiding place to retreat when the Ministry got brave enough to take him on. Which she hoped was not any time soon.

She got to her compartment and the first thing she saw was two beds made and an ocean view window in between them. On one bed she found someone's luggage. '_So I'm not the only guest on this ship,_' she silently sighed with doubtful relief.

As she stood there wondering where was everybody else, the door to the suite opened, she was too scared to turn thinking it was a Death Eater sharing a suite with her to watch her. As the person entered, she slowly turned, and saw a dark red haired Asian women enter and she did not seem troubled by Martha being there. Instead, she introduced herself, "Hi, my name is Prisca, you must be my room mate." AN: _Dark red hair is very rare in Asian people. But she is Japanese and it is more frequent for them to have other colors of hair besides black. How to identify if a Japanese has red hair is if it is a very dark rusty color, almost black but yet you can tell it is not._

Martha thought or wanted to believe that maybe she mistook her for someone else. "Is this suite C6810?" She asked, hoping to glimpse the outside of the suite door as Prisca shut it.

"Yes, the man I bought my ticket from asked if I would not mind sharing a room with someone, so I told him I didn't mind." Martha did not know, she got her ticket from some '_muggles_' she secretly met by a pop or drum shop in the ghettos of London. They did not bother asking her if she wanted to share a room, as she was in too much of a hurry to get out of England before You-know-who knew she was leaving. Not that it had done any good.

Martha introduced herself and asked where the whole crew was. "They're all in the dining hall up on deck twelve; the captain was giving a welcome speech to the crew and guests, on board." Martha was silent so Prisca added, "usually this ship is on a sail course for Denmark…" Martha at the word 'Denmark' just about crocked with shock. She was supposed to go to America, she was on the wrong cruise ship. Nevertheless, who could blame her? She was in a hurry and was being chased, and no other ship was leaving but this one. If she had taken the right ship she would still be in trouble, the Death Eaters would cause a terrorist attack if the ship were not leaving. Martha stood there silent, and unable to move.

Prisca continued talking, "But that was last years schedule for this line…" Martha was not listening, "So he mentioned of the destination now for this line is on a straight course for New England America." Finally, the word America was the relief to her worries and she was safe. So overwhelmed with relief and the disbelief of the accomplishments, she had out done herself. She needed some air, so she went to go outside on the deck to lay on the lounge chairs to soak in the rewarding fresh air. Leaving Prisca still to babel on.

When she got outside, she felt first the cool sea breeze that quenched the thirst of her deprived lungs from all the suffocating London smog that had polluted the air she had to contend with when working in the ghettos of the putrid city. AN: _Around the time cars were in great Britain from 1900 to 80's London being the most overworked city in England had most likely been jammed with old cars that carried very toxic decile gasoline and puffed out a lot of toxic infumigation into the air and__ was trapped and circulated in the thick heavily humid famous London fog._ As this blessing of clean air came to her mind, she gazed at the innumerable stars and listened to the sound of the waves crashing on impact on the stems of the ship. As it all sank in on the fact of what she had done, she was so thrilled that she laughed and danced around knowing that everyone was in bed by now and would not acknowledge the weirdness of her trot, twirl and prance of gaily joy. She turned to the direction of home, and all she could see was a sparkling white line on the horizon. As she stood there something so ancient, but new, and so delightful, and yet the overwhelming aroma of a melancholic emotions looking at that women of mortal tranquillity with her brown hair and fair alabaster skin completed by her celestial colour eyes. The wind was billowing at her thick hair exposed, her neck, shoulders. The wind rippled at her dress making it dance around her slender body. The moonlight burst silver light upon the surface of her and the ship it touched. The otherworldly light made her stand out among the ho-hum bareness of the disserted deck. Martha closed her eyes and listened to the sea, because she remembered being told by a lover that the waters of Arda were the remaining music of the Ainur composed by Eru, the One, who in her lovers tongue is named Ilúvatar still harkened sonnets an verse to those that have seen the first born of 'he' Ilúvatar -

_Night's stars have_

_Fallen_

_On this world of_

_Overwrought_

_Memory an time._

_The night leads on_

_Mystery and sublime_

_Thoughts._

_Through shadows fallen,_

_Nothing is, as it seems_

_In dreams_

_Dreams of truth_

_Truths unseen._

_What are these tears upon my face?_

_I thought it all had passed away,_

_When sleeping is death_

_Then hope is gone._

_Hope fades into the world_

_Of night,_

_For all hopes from truth revealed,_

_From the voice that calls me,_

_From the love that finds me._

_It calls from across the distant shore._

_Beyond the shores of the sea_

_There's something my heart seeks._

_I throw away all thoughts of home_

_From then down-from-the-door_

_You're journey-has-begun._

_Two hearts make the journey,_

_Two ways the hearts will brake,_

_Strongest of the hearts will carry on._

_West away the sea is taken me,_

_Across the rolling blue waves that are flowing,_

_Where the wind is blowing._

_What is it I see on the horizon?_

_A grate moon risen over_

_Periwinkle Sea,_

_Twinkl'n it to silver glass_

_The mermaids light upon the waters_

_ souls passed._

_There's no peace in wondering_

_Of the ones whose always wandering_

_Never finds home._

_Those paths they tread have led to their deathbed._

_They made_

_A wish to cast a_

_Spell of might._

_They open a path for me in return_

_Of my soul,_

"_Your ways are marked by tracks_

_Of silver light,_

_That means escape_

_From endless night."_

_Into the west were I want to be._

_Feeling the salt wind blow makes me feel free._

_A beach of sheer white sand dunes,_

_The clear light waves surge_

_Upon the dunes_

_Therefore, my heart still beats_

_On-and-on_

_Into the lights of Amen 'Avalon' _

When suddenly out of nowhere appeared a seagull, it making a less ungraceful landing as it fell at her feet, panting with exhaustion. It was sopping wet as she lifted it into her hands. In its beak, it held her wand that she thought she had lost forever in the depths of the ocean. In addition, around its neck dangled a necklace too which Martha reconized.

It was a fine woven chain of spun _Mithril _holding a studded cross of blood gems from herself and her lover made to look like precious rubies from beneath the earth. Held in reverence by jewels of Opal-an-Diamond that came out of Ulmo's Kingdom. In the center of it all lay a heart. A heart of crystal diamond it appeared, yet the crystal housed an inner fire of its own radiance that shone like Christening stars of heaven. Indeed it was a living thing, for it rejoiced in light, received it, and gave it back in rainbow hues and lights more marvelous than ever before as if all the fate of the Elements of existence lay locked within it.

As she took it a empty holy peace overwhelmed her, a peace that only meant the Eternal Rest of a lover '_Malgilëar was dead_.'

Malgilëar was from a descendant line of the first born of Ilúvatar "the Quendi _**The Elves **_to the Eldar in company of the Teleri, called Sindar, known as Moriquendi _**Elves of the darkness**_ '_For they never saw the light that was before the Sun and Moon in it's creation in Amen (Avalon)_'Then was called Silvan Elves." Of all the children of the Eldar a new and only one remained of the Silver Millennium, Legolas '_Green leaf_' son of Thranduil '_King of Mirkwood_'.

Legolas had many sons and daughters, but there was one, the youngest a son who Legolas believed was the reincarnation of Haldir of Lórion who was slain in Helms Deep at the time of the war of the ring. Malgilëar was his name. Malgilëar's Mother was of the elves and children of Legolas but the Father was a mix breed of fae's and Veelas.

Tall, strong and fair was he that Legolas almost believed he saw the light of Avalon in him (Where as the two trees of Amen)? His hair was all the colours of the moon through the waxing and waning of the seasons in the year. His eyes were like the colours of the sea after a midsummer storm.

Now the last spark of hope was really gone for her as if a candle of good things to come had been slain by the bitter winds of hopelessness. She never got the chance to give her true love last respects of her goodbyes. Last thing he told her was to run away and don't think of looking back or you will be seen as simple minded an mad. Before she left under order by him to not look back on what had passed for them, she nor any others like her possessed the true foresight to have looked upon the astral beings of before time an lived. Alone, abandoned and molested by her rival You-know-who, what was to happen to her now she did not know. She was cold and had lost all the previous feelings in her body; the only thing she felt was the sorrowful explosion of her heart in her chest.

With silent respects for a dead loved one she took the necklace and placed it around her neck. A silent lament sang in her heart and she stood there not knowing how long she was standing, when, with her eyes closed shut she thought she felt, or rather, saw the sunrise.

When she opened her eyes she saw she was no longer on the ship but in the cosmos suspended in Mandos _Námo_ Halls in heaven, there she met his brother Lórien _Irmo,_ _master of visions and dreams of desire_ and his wife Estë _the gentle, healer of hurts and weariness_. Martha need not say a word for they knew why she was there. The necklace, she had needed help, and with the necklace Irmo summoned her; and Estë cured her without touching her, because that was all it took was to see her. Irmo then sent her to Malgilëar.

_Martha & Malgilëar's_

_Selfwill dare to be bare_

_In their love affair_

_Suspended in the triclad_

_Darkness_

_By a veil of starlight._

_Afar star crossed heavens hearth_

_To art their_

_Unvain rare love affair_

_In their unclady'ness_

_While the stars burn,_

_The moon turns,_

_And the great ages _

_Onward roll._

He whirled his cape around her, enveloping her in the warmth of his woodsy masculine scent.

_Fairy Elves,_

_Whose midnight revels by a forest side?_

_Our dreams we see, while overhead the moon_

_Sits abroad._

The darkness absented all access to and from distractions of stress, all was to be heard was the rhythmic beating of their hearts lulling them to the hearth of their everafter love.

_Ye intoxicated _

_Lights of ye_

_Levitated stars_

_Illuminated as_

_Animated church candles._

They were drawn into the eyes of each other like a lost moth drawn into a flame of light in the inescapable darkness. Malgilëar lightly caressed and teased the tenderly touched tapered curves of her body and face. His touch sent soothing chills all about her.

_The spaces between them_

_Made her body_

_Crave his,_

_Burn for his_

_That her skin crawled with need of his_

_Embrace grace._

_Martha's act of serenity_

_Sent waves of_

_Passion to him_

Their legs intertwined like two bound serpents in a ritual of mating

_The rose within her was not _

_In vain_

_By perverted invasion of molestation_

_By earlier happenings,_

_And the door to her soul was not yet opened_

_Until now_

_A new way of love _

_Came upon a flower_

_And sent forth _

_An' array_

_Of pedals_

Martha could have sworn her heart skipped a beat.

_His body surrendered in the_

_Hot feminine mysteries_

_Of her fine_

_Shrine._

Now all the pleasures of the world drowned her, but non-could compare to the one Malgilëar Gave her.

_Now their hearts beat as one_

_For while_

_Ye stars burn,_

_Ye moon turns_

_To increase peace, an_

_The grate ages decease_

_Rolling the souls _

_Onward to_

_Eternity._

_All prophecy's say'st _

"_O'ye affair_

_Will hath ye heir_

_Of rare rose luf affair_

_More than thee_

_Can bearer!_

_They hear not_

_Of the prophecy's_

_Will bring_

_Them so_

_They utter their love_

_Steadily_

_Upon we call the _

'_Rare love affair_

_Of Martha & __Malgilëar'_

Martha closed her eyes, then opened them and found she was back on the ship peacefully resting on a bench looking up at the sky. She was overcome with grief, once again thinking it was only a dream, and then she sat up and found a beautiful starlit veil made as a blanket and a quilt that told the stories of Middle Earth. She got up and she found there were not one, but four, quilts, one that told of the Valaquenta, then the first age then, second and third. It was not a dream! It was real! An Vairë of the Valar made these.

Her gaze was turned to the east and there she spied the pale light of day lingering on the horizon that told her the sun was going to rise soon. She got up, took her quilts, she went back to her cabin. Prisca was still asleep. Martha got into her bed and tore the ship's blankets off. Laid under her quilts she felt like the incident with You-know-who was only a nightmare that never happened.


	3. Unexpected Happenings

_**Chapter 3**_

"_Unexpected Happenings"_

At 10a.m., Martha awoke feeling a little under the weather but paid no attention to it. As she got up, she wobbled and almost lost consciousness from light-headedness and was forced to sit back down on the bed. Prisca was in the cabin powder&wash room taking a shower.

After several minutes of sitting there, her roommate came out and bid good morning to Martha. Martha curiously wondered why she was being so friendly to her as if she knew her, which she did not.

"You didn't wake up for breakfast, and you seemed a little weary too," Prisca told her.

Martha just said she must have slept a little too long and might be getting seasick. She looked out the window and saw the same seagull that she had met last night, and come to think of it, the same one that attacked her last night. As she stared at it, it seemed that the bird knew what she was thinking. As the seagulls, eyes met hers a warm loving feeling of déjà-vu crept into her heart.

"-You want some?" Prisca finished.

Martha did not hear what she said. "Could you repeat that?" Martha finally half-paying attention to her while the stock stares of the bird kept her gaze.

"I said there is still some breakfast left on dock 12 and I'm going to get some. You want some?'"

"Yeah I guess I'm a _little hungry_…" She whispered sight still transfixed on the bird. "Why don't we order room service?" Martha said a little more clearly, moving her attention to Prisca while still not taking her gaze off the mysterious seagull.

Prisca was a little quiet, and then smiled in agreement. They called up the order of food and drinks.

As they waited for the food Prisca told Martha, "You can take a shower now that I am done."

Martha almost forgot her luggage that was minimized and still in the stealth cloak. She did not know what to do; she was not about to give herself away that she was a witch to her roommate. For a moment, she tried to think up an excuse of why she did not have her luggage, when Prisca indicated that it was hot in the room and cracked open the window. Martha's attention was now back to the majestic white, silver, and gold seagull that was now let into the cabin.

The bird landed on the stealth cloak on the foot of the bed where Martha was sitting. The seagull cocked its head to one side, bent down on the cloak, and began to try to tear it apart. '_He knows_' the voice in Martha's head told her and she was trying to make the bird stop but the bird hopped off the bed and went for something else underneath. Martha saw it had her wand. She lunged at the bird about to snatch her wand back but failed. All through out the attempts to try to get it back the seagull was doing it is best to play keep away from her. Finally, the seagull, either on purpose or accidentally, released some deleterius magic and her cloak was reduced to shreds all over the cabin floor.

In agony of terror and distress, now stopping to listen if her roommate had just lost her mind in terror; which most muggles do when something they cannot explain just all of the sudden come out of nowhere. As suspense increased the agitation of her mind something unthinkable happens…-Her roommate giggled and the only words that came out were, "-_my oh my._"

Martha had now or thought she had lost it and she jerked herself around to face her roommate to yell, "Who are you?! Are you not afraid? What kind of twisted muggle are you anyway?!" Prisca sighed and did not know how to reveal it to her. Therefore, she stared at the seagull as if asking for help and blushed. Prisca saw before her her own guilt like a reflection staring back at her and was about to speak when Martha noticed that she was looking at the seagull as if pleading for help. Martha now started to get suspicious of the woman and said, "Who are you? Are you working with You-know-who?…You are... aren't you? Moreover, that seagull last night was trying to stop me from escaping, where you the Predator?"

"No ma'am I am not an animagus-"

"-How do you know about this stuff of the wizarding world? You are a mere-muggle!"

Prisca was saved by a knock on the cabin door fallowed by words, "room service". And as the bus boy came in, he wheeled the cart into the room; the room suddenly was filled with the smell of morning food aroma. The cart had all sterling silver trays and dishes that held food.

The bus boy notice the shredded up cloak on the floor and asked if there was a fight. Prisca smiled and said "Oh-no, just the opposite." Martha now did not know what to do. When Prisca paid and tipped the boy, she immediately shut the door and locked it. As she turned to face Martha her happy face was now replaced with the same guilty look, "Shall we discus this over breakfast?" The food was so appealing to Martha that she almost wanted to forget what all just happened.

Two plates, six cups, and three pitchers, one with milk, one with ice water and sweet herbal tea. Each plate had three large golden fluffy hot cakes with spicy omelette's on one side with sausage and bacon. There were also fine silverware and silk napkins with the ships crest on it. A little dish of brightly vibrant colored fruits was with it all and had strawberries, pears, bananas and three shades of colour grapes. It was too dreamy to be muggle.

As Martha sat down Prisca indicated that she should get something on her stomach before they started talking.

Martha sat and began to indulge herself on the feast, every bite, and every swallow made her feel as if warm, golden life were flowing into her veins. Only then did she notice how weak and fatigued she had been. She had not eaten since yesterday morning so she filled herself up as if she was fueling up for another adventure of escape.

When she had finished and she was full and so was Prisca, Prisca could not hold it in, and tears came to her relief. Martha was silent, did not know if it was something she did but Prisca hugged her, and said, "I always wanted to meet you ever since I married him." She sobbed, "But your cruel mother would not let us!" She kept crying heart brokenly.

Martha said out of restraint baffled by this womans behaver, "who are you?"

"I'm your long lost mother."

Martha was now thinking this woman was out of her mind, "You can't be! You're Japanese."

"More like stepmother"

"How?"

In addition, there was a voice right behind her and when she turned she almost screamed when she saw a man she did not recognize. This man must have been the seagull. Now scared and confused she forced herself out of Prisca's arms, dashed to the loo, and just relieved her breakfast that had not digested.

Martha did not come out and just stayed there silent an vomiting. The two strangers stood outside the door trying to convince her that they meant no harm like trying to win the trust of a fearful feral child. Martha staid at the door huddled upright hoping this was another nightmare and maybe if she stayed put maybe they would go away.

The Man took it upon himself to sweetly talk to her.

"Sweet heart, princess I am not surprised you do not know me, you were still in your mothers womb when she an her family took me out of their Aristotelian Will under mirage license to be among pure noble blooded families."

Feeling Martha did not understand he explained some more.

"Can't you see that I am your father? We both have the same eyes and smile." Martha was still silent. "My name is Oscar, I know your mother took all evidence of my existence out of your life but maybe this will help you." Oscar took out an old photo of him and her mothers wedding and a doctrine of something official that proved his word.

They heard Martha pick them up and started to whimper from the fact that her Mother who she thought loved her enough to at the very least to tell her the truth. And under her breath she cursed her mother as she tried with all she could but failed to hold back the tears of her empty childhood lies. Lies that her mother had kept from her do to wanting to keep the family and Martha pure from knowing of any impurity of her blood line. Only now did she realize how wicked her mother was hiding under that pure flawless veil of Aristocratic Pure-blooded nobility that she manipulatively put in her innocent little head. She just now was wigged out and everything all happening at once she just needed a hot shower to think things through.

"Go away… Leave me." Martha whispered and Oscar knew it would be best to take Prisca and leave Martha to be. They left and by five minutes later, Martha came out, unminimized her trunk, and got her things to shower.

In any case, she did not know what to do; she washed her face and hair wondering if it was worth it to trust them, then she kept repeating what Malgilëar told her and she somehow began to realize that this is her new life and like all new turns in life it is hard to accept it. She stood before the mirror brushing out the tangles of her hair thinking that _this is how it is_ she now knew the truth and was going to take it along with her new life.

Martha came out and saw her dad and step Mother, were not in the room and so she just went to her bed and laid there under the quilts that the weaver of Valinor '_Vairë_' gave to her. To her relief sleep over came her, but this time she had a deep refreshing sleep of recovery.

As she slept the day away, she had a dream she was in the middle of nowhere standing on the surfs of the sea and was being closed in by four great giant clouds. She could see the going on's in these four wind giants. She saw the Eastern sky grow dark; the darkness fell like a blanket of grey lead led by tatters of clouds that looked like inky blue inferno. On the North came black clouds with bitter cold winds roaring with the promise of out of season snow. The Western sky had happenings hanging so low over the sea that it was aflame by the dying light of day with ugly yellow rain curtain looking clouds hanging on the horizon like seaweed. From the South came an angry tempest, the dark cloud streaked with purple lighting and world-shaking thunder.

The gathering of the four foundations of the earth came at a rush encircling the sun. In the heart of the action a face appeared. It stood with the sun beaming right behind it. The powerful commanding figure invited the four giants to darken the sun allowing Martha to see his face clearly. His storm grey gaze struck her like the lightning; his long curly inflamed blue-black hair cascaded all around, fully darkening all light.


	4. At the mercy and the wrath of Ulmo, Uine

_**Chapter 4**_

"_At the mercy and the wrath of Ulmo, Uinen & Ossë"_

She slept for a long time, mostly through the day, and she was still in her bed and still alone. She sat up on the bed and looked out at the view from her window at the vast ocean. She peered down to the water and watched the ships side cleave the swift sea and turned her attention to the sunset that signaled the finishing of the day. In the west horizon, a rain cloud's sheet of rain cast a rainbow through its grey rain curtain in the last glow of the sunset. The gaily colours through the hues and tints of the rainbow on the horizon faded away, and the stars gradually appeared, trembling upon the lucid mirror of the restless sea.

The scene was now sunk in deep shadow, and the silence of the hour was broken by the voice of the neighbors in the cabin next door. She got up and looked in her bag to see what money she had and she was satisfied with the amount. She had been saving some muggle money from summer jobs she took when she was out of school. When she graduated, she had no use for it so she just kept on saving and piling it up, and did not know what a benefit it would bring her in the future like now. Now she wanted dinner and she was going to dock12 to see what they had.

When she got up there the dock was of a formal first class luxury restaurant that had fine dinning and a pianist playing a soft tune on the piano that was in the center of the dinning area. The waiters were wearing tuxes and the utensils looked like they were real silver and gold. She almost felt like she should have dressed more nicely if she had known it was going to be a nice place like this. She put her name in anyway and the waiter said that someone was waiting at a booth at the west window. She looked over and saw Prisca and Oscar.

She sat with her newfound family. The table had a silken white tablecloth with a decorative candle to light their dinner in the relaxingly low-lit cruise-ship restaurant. They ordered an appetizer and dinner with fine cocktails and divine dessert. The food was almost better than breakfast had been. As they sat and ate, they discussed what was to happen when they got to America. Martha asked, "First off, do we have the right kind of money to support us when we get to America?"

"I do know that they take the money we use in the New England part of America. We'll dock at Cape Cod, Massachusetts, and if we take a taxi or bus we can get to Salem, where we would be helped at the witch immigration center, run travelers such as us that come overseas and can find work and housing until further notice", Oscar answered.

Martha asked again with a little concern, "What about You-know-who? Did he already take over the American wizarding world?"

Prisca and Oscar explained that the American government was not to be overrun by the European wizard dictators like _Him_.

"We will be fine; America is a place to get away from troubles outside of that country and most likely _He_ will not have the upper hand even in the American wizarding worlds, we are more prepared." Oscar finished.

Martha sighed and said, "Yeah, well the Wizarding world has not quite developed to the advanced weaponry and boundaries to protect our world. The muggle world has more well trained people and benefits beyond imagining." Just then, the side of Martha's face lit with the silent but intense flash of lightning from outside the view window. The shock sent the guests to silence they looked intently at the blackening windows. They were stirred with fear for they were not prepared for this. A crash of thunder fallowed four seconds after the lightning. Just then, the intercom came on with the voice of the captain as he announced…

"_Ladies an gentlemen crew and guest aboard; please leave the outside docks and shelter yourself in a secure area for we are passing a minor storm. There is nothing to worry about. This ship is well equipped to handle the minor storm. Thank you for your cooperation_."

The guests continued with their dinner, watching for another flash of lightning, and the ship started to rock more severely then it normally did. The sea was terrible and a mounting wave shook the large ship back and forth. The sky outside the windows was blackened with the storm clouds. Martha watched more than the rest and when another flash appeared she saw the instant veins of lightning lit the fire coloured tempest with its dancing whips of white-hot energy. It illuminated the black sky and she saw that it was not a minor storm but a raging storm as dark waters made war upon one another in an endless wrath. Just then, the lights went out and there was an uproar of guest muttering the dangers that were going on. Then the lights went back on and Oscar and Prisca noticed Martha was gone and began to worry about where she might have gone off to.

Meanwhile, Martha had rushed to the cabin suite, got her wand, and was about to get her stealth cloak when she remembered it was destroyed. So she had to use her own stealth abilities to get to the front dock outside the ship. She prayed to cast a spell of might to the only one who could calm the seas and stop the storm.

She casually walked to the front doors being careful not to get caught, and kept a look out for security cameras. Martha, however, did not know what they were called or even what they looked like, which made it even harder. Suddenly luck struck and the lights went out again. The darkness gave her freedom to move around when someone in the dark halls stopped her. She fell over and pointed her wand at the person just as the lights went back on. She saw it was just a coat rack, and she saw the door about ten yards away. The captain's voice sounded again and announced that the people remain where they were. In addition, the lights began to flicker and buzzed with the strength to stay on but Martha was hoping it would go off so the spying thing she feared could not see her. When the lights gave out, she ran to the door with her hand on the wall so she could feel her way to the door. The ship was now tossing and turning and she vaguely saw through the hall windows the waves crash up against the ship and sometimes force itself upon the windows. When she got to the door she attempted to open it but found it was locked. Now, to a muggle this would be a problem, but not to Martha. She cast a silent Alohamora spell and the door was forced open by the spell allowing her to emerge into the storm. The sea rose in wrath against the ship. It was beginning to get more difficult than she anticipated. She held onto the railing and did not hear the alarm go off from her escaping the shelter. The wind was blowing with speeds off the chart and the lightning was letting her see around her. She nearly crawled to the front of the ship and began her prayer of incantation. She remembered her necklace that gave her hope and mercy to the Valar and she cried out but could not hear what she was saying over the thunderous storm that did not cease, but she knew what she meant to say. And prayed to Ulmo to beg Manwë to calm the winds and so out on the sea she for the first and only time in her mortal life beheld Ulmo and she was filled with great dread; the arising of the king of the sea was so terrible with the mounting waves that strode to the outer land. His helm was dark and foam-crested and he wore raiment of mail shimmering from silver down into shades of green.

His arising caused a tidal wave from his emergence out of the depths. He sent the wave to capsize the ship, then caught Martha with his right hand and lifted her out of harm's way before the gravitational pull of the ship took her under with it.

The same did not go for the rest of the crew and guest aboard who were flipped from floor to ceiling; things were not different with Oscar and Prisca either.

On board, there was devastation and terror in the confusion with out warning that this was going to happen.

The only light on that night now for Martha was the lightning. The ship was nearly submerged, and the power on board was out.

Meanwhile Martha was screaming to Ulmo that her family was on the ship. But above the sounds the storm and her screaming were the deafening screams and wails of fear of the passengers on the ship getting trampled and crushed by large objects that were not nailed down to the floor. In addition, the mix of horror and confusion was not making things any better.

Holding his hand as if he was going to pick up the ship, Ulmo instead he scooped up water in his hand and as it fell out of his palm appeared to be the most beautifully gorgeous and exquisite sea nymph she had ever seen. But she did not want to see it; she was now furious at Ulmo for ignoring her request that was now turning in to a command.

The nymph had complexions of the satin glow of pearl with fine natural multi colour silk hair that glided out over the falling waters from Ulmo's hand down to lay out over the surfs of the troubled sea, with immeasurable lengths.

Martha was not in the mood to get lectured by this supernatural being of the sea and she was thinking that Ulmo did not care at all about the others, that he only obeyed her summon because she was a friend to the ancient Elves. The nymph announced herself as Uinen and pleaded with her spouse Ossë to stop the joke he was playing upon the people of the ship and to her he only listened to and to her command, the sea began to calm as it tapered off.

However, Martha was still not pleased. She threatened to drop the necklace in the depths of the sea.

The nymph materialized back to the water and with his now free hand, with one easy scoop like a child playing in a bathtub with his toy boat, picked up the ship and set it upright and Martha was set back on the ship. She still had her hand out over the waters about to just drop the necklace when Ulmo spoke, and his voice was deep as the deeps of the ocean to which he only has seen. He said with bright spirits to bless Martha with safe travel and haven to the western world and good fortune to fallow.

Martha was going out of her mind with worry when she did not hear the cries of the passengers any more. She thought there were no survivors and it did not matter to her the good things Ulmo blessed her with.

The silence was so heavy that it seemed the ship was now a ghost ship, which made the silence seem all the more dreadful than the chaos before.

He made music upon his great horns "the Ulumúri" that was wrought of white shell, Martha at that time on in her heart; longing for the sea never left her again.

She now hated and feared but loved the sea as she now hated, feared and loved her life. Not knowing what was going to happen to her now, she didn't know if she really wanted to go on or not? Then she closed her eyes, took in the last note and without anyone being any of the wiser she was struck by lightning at her necklace to her body and she fell into the waters over the ship.


	5. Martha&Riddle

**NOTE!** _This is only up to be collected by my beta readers so this is just a minor polish of a rough draft. So I am letting you all know that this is in somewhat of a bad shape till I can straighten it out. Sorry for the inconvenience!_

* * *

_**Chapter5**_

_Martha&Riddle_

'_The beginning'_

The fog at 10:55am on a cold September 1 on the year of 1928 was so thick that if one were not careful you could lose your way in the blinding fog and wonder off into the realms of magic and never find your way back again. And just when you think you're in the safety of that plainly normal Kings cross station, a handsome orphan boy asks you, "where do I find platform 9 an 3/4?" You look at him oddly, as he stands there next to the third pillar, out of the four that held the two signs you know very well as the tenth platform on the right and the ninth platform on the left. You look back to where the boy stood and find he had vanished, then you hear a train ready to depart from the station but it came not from the trains on platform nine or ten.

On the magical platform of 93/4, the Hogwarts Express blew its whistle signaling its  
departure while the handsome orphan boy in cloths almost reduced to rags was struggling to get his trunk on board the train. As the train began to inch its way down the tracks no one bothered to acknowledge him or help him while he was barely on. He saw the only help that came by was a little cute fair skinned and dark haired girl maybe no older then the age of seven. Before he demanded help, she saw him already struggling, an she got right on top of it levitating his trunk on board and the door slid shut. The boy stared at her for a few moments not knowing what to say because he never knew of common manners or courtesy in the unruly asylum. So he kept his gaze on her as he half circled her to pick up his old cheep trunk by the handle and as he was about to drag it when the handle broke. The little girl giggled in amusement at his comical mishap and he made a cute boyishly scowled in response at her and blushed so he went to the back of his trunk to kick an slide it down the isles till she called out, "they are all full." He stopped to look back at her with a blank gaze and she confirmed once again, "they are all full 'the compartments'." There was no change in his gaze so she added, "But you are welcome to visit me in mine…" She laid out the friendly invite for him and he blinked and had a new gaze of interest. However, before he had the chance to think and decline her invite she had once again levitated his trunk and floated it to her compartment. On the way she introduced herself as Martha Delafae Clievdnian. And the boy seemed a bit shy an unwilling to answer but knew it would be only right to pronounce his name to her so he blushed a bit with frustration, 'Tom Marvolo Riddle.' He almost hesitated to say his middle name because he always believed it sounded stupid and was always teased, and mocked about it back at the orphanage.

They entered the vacant compartment, and Martha laid Riddles old ugly trunk next to her royal blue one with a pure gold trim and bronze buckle to seal it shut. On top of the trunk was a small sterling sliver birdcage with a sweet devoted little canary that always cheeped pretty music every time Martha was around. However, when Riddle entered the birds cheeping ceased.

"I thought Owls were a selected pet for Hogwarts?" Riddle mentioned curiously.

Martha stated that she wanted to bring her canary because she knew the bird would die from loneliness and plus she could not bear to be parted from her Iris.  
Martha and Riddle sat parallel from each other and for a few seconds of silence Riddle broke it stating about her name trying to pronounce it "Clievdnian… That is an odd last name."

"Well Marvolo is pretty queer in itself," she stated back at him with a teasing titter.

"Well I did not pick my middle name! And besides it is a middle name, and middle names are rarely ever addressed!" Riddle defended curtly because he never got used to his middle name.

He slumped back in his seat pouting and mumbling under his breath and one could have sworn that Riddle being age eleven was acting way less mature then Martha, who was age seven.

As he sat there thinking he remembered how back at the orphanage when his middle name was ever everyone mentioned would poke fun at him. But as he looked out at the view from the window his lips curled in a light demonic sneer, like a snakes remembering what had happened to those who mocked him too much. He never knew that it was the cause of some macabre power in him that was teaching those powerless things called Muggle children what happens when they taunt him.  
Some little time had passed and Riddle did not hear or seem to notice a woman with a trolley of sweets pass by and stop to have Martha buy sweets and cool drinks from her. Martha sat back up on the seat with her legs dangling from not being able to reach the floor and held out a box of Berty Botts to Riddle and his attention was now on her and he realized that Martha had bought him candy. At that moment, Riddle felt something he never felt and that was of having a friend. This new queer feeling was messing with his cold personality that he was thinking of declining her offer in a flat out rude manner but something out of his control cause him to reach out and take the candy. However, as he made contact with her fingers some kind of static clicked in him and he did not know it, neither of them did but Martha with out knowing it had opened a can of worms… well snakes in this case of young Voldemort.

Riddle had never had candy because they did not allow it in the asylum. Of course, a few naughty children had stolen some candy from candy shops and snuck it into the asylum. Martha had a chocolate frog that tried to hop out of her fair grasp and she seemed to lose her elegance when she wickedly bit off its head.

"Do all the candies do that?" Riddle asked her uncertain if he should be careful in opening his candy box of Berty Botts. Martha had chewed and swallowed the frogs head and said

"No… Just the chocolate frogs are a bit jumpy." After Riddle felt reassured, he opened his box of magical sweets, picked out a dark beige bean, and slipped it in his mouth while Martha was picking up her famous Witch or Wizards card saying, "Just watch out for the vomit flavoured ones." Sure enough, he had tasted vomit juice in the bean and he began to gag at the very moment Martha held the chocolate frogs famous Witch or Wizards card in his twisted nauseated face and yelped "HA! Here it is!" He was not paying attention so Martha reached for a magical crystal bottle of sparkling crystal ice water and handed it to him and He grabbed it and gulped it down greedily washing away the horrible taste in his mouth. After he pulled it away form his lips he said "YUCK! Do all the candy beans taste like spew?!"

"No they taste like everything including vomit… The title is 'Berty Botts EVERY FLAVOR Beans" Martha told him.

Riddle crudely let out a burp and snatched the card out of her hands meaning he wanted to get back to the subject Martha was stating some proof of fact about this card. On the card was a woman that just released three birds and she herself transformed into a sea bird, flew into the ocean, then became a huge mounting wave and back again. Riddle finished looking at the card and felt intimidated by the letters he knew but could not read due to the orphanage not being able to send him to school also because of his oddity with the other children in the asylum. He threw the card back and was afraid to tell her he could not read well.  
"Did you not read it?" Martha asked and Riddle mumbled under his breath Martha asked, "Can you not read?"

"Of course I can read! I just do not like to read much cause…" Riddle became silent and Martha cooed sweetly to him saying kindly "You can't read at all can you? I can teach you."

"I can read alright it is just not very well because the asylum can not afford to put many children to school." Riddle felt really stupid now. Martha picked up the card and read-

** Cliodne **  
(CLEEV-nah)  
_ 'Animagus Irish goddess of beauty' _  
The Famous beautiful Irish druidess an Celtic was the eldest daughter of the last Druid of Ireland.  
Cliodne had three magical birds that sang the sick to sleep and cured them. Legends say that she could  
take the shape of a sea bird or change into a wave.  
Her favorite hobby was flying.  
Cliodne also discovered the properties an use of Moondew

As she finished Riddle shrugged and said "So what?... What does that mean to me?" Martha sighed and rolled her eyes, "Weren't you curious about my last name 'Clievdnian'?" Riddle just now remembered his curiosity about that and realized it did more then just rhyme with her last name.

"Clievdnian.. My last name is a pun with the name Cliodne and the word 'Acnan' A shorter term for Āwæcnian meaning 'to descend from' I am a Aristocratic Noble pure blooded descendant of Cliodne the bird Animaguse."

Riddle felt really,  really  stupid now; but he knew he would sound even more stupid if he dared ask what an Animagus was so he assumed it had something to do with this Cliodne transforming into something other then her true human form. As Martha jabbered on Riddle became more and more fascinated with her then anyone he ever knew behind the walls of the orphanage that were closed off from the outside world. After a while Martha stopped talking and felt ashamed of how inelegantly she was jabbering on without stopping for breath and she said.  
"Am I talking too much? Cause my mother is always saying that I do and I don't mean to do so, it is just that I never go out of the house and I am always lonely cause I have no human friends and once in a while I talk to my mirror friend Marieanne BUT I can stop talking if I make up my mind to do so if I have to…"  
"You can talk all you like because I don't mind if you do." Riddle replied to her. Martha smiled and got down from her seat and placed herself next to him. She pulled out her wand and her canary began to cheep once again as she waved her wand and called out Alohomora. The tiny door of the birdcage opened and the canary happily flew out of the cage and fluttered its tiny wings as it made its way up to perch on the tip of Martha's wand. Riddle felt like he was in some fairytale seeing a little pretty bird fly to the biding of a magical fairy princess and seeing this girl whistle to the bird as if she was speaking to it in its own language making pretty notes and chords of music at each other.

"What did the bird say?" asked Riddle suspiciously and Martha said, "Iris says she wants me to color her." Riddle wondered what she meant by that so as Martha and the bird became silent for a few seconds till Martha uttered seven incantation spells all at once-

"Egocreo-1 Curaliumin,2 flavusentis,3 luteolusaum,4 viridansantis,5 caeruleus,6 ostrinusaum,7 ianthinusaum.8" _ AN:I Make- 2Red 3Orange 4Yellow 5green 6Blue 7Indigo/Purple 8Violet. _

One by one as she said them colors began to stream down each of the birds feathers and some intricate patterns on its body into bright vibrant colors of the rainbow till the canary lived up to its name - Iris keeper of the rainbow - and became a canary of colors so true that it would seem the colors would never fade from your eyes even when the colors would fade and the bird would take its original colors of pale yellow and black. All of the colors and the way they flowed through the feathers and settling at the tip of everyone made Riddles mind swim with wonder and high interest. _ 'How could a girl so young know so much more then all of the first timers on this train?' _ Riddle thought to himself almost half jealous that she was younger than he was and could do spells when he could not and could read better than he could.

"What type of Wand is that?" Riddle asked Martha pointing to her wand  
"Elder Unicorn hair 12 inches" she answered while still coloring her canary making it look more exquisite than a rainbow paradise bird. Riddle took his gaze away from the bird for a moment to try and remember the wand maker Olivander calling his a _ Yew Phoenix feather _ . He assumed it was well around 14 inches considering it looked longer then Martha's. After a while of Martha entertaining Riddle a voice rang out telling the passengers that they will be arriving shortly at Hogwarts station. Both Riddle and Martha felt the first time fear of going to a school that they were now obligated to get used to. Martha spoke out in the sickening silence "I just know my family will disown me if I am not sorted into Ravenclaw."  
Riddle had another sensation fill him and that was the fear of the unknown due to Martha's statement because of course he did not know what she was talking about or what she meant by _ 'sorted' _ so he took a hard swallow and squeaked, "Sorted?! What do you mean?"

She told him that on the first night of first year arrival at Hogwarts is you had to be sorted into a house. Riddles stomach almost turned and he cast on a bit of a green in his complexion and asked "And how do they sort you into these houses?"  
"I don't know" Martha answered in a whisper and Riddle could see her complexion was a bit pale

* * *

After the sorting ceremony the first years had taken their seats and Martha was sorted into Ravenclaw where she became very popular due to her gift of magical talent, and being only seven, but because of her unique gift of smartness and high IQ; it was aloud to admit her at so young of an age and she became a popular icon of that time for the meaning of being a Noble Ravenclaw.

As for Riddle he was sorted into the house of his ancestors where he would become the one, and only true heir of Slytherin. However, Riddle was disappointed that he and Martha were in different houses, and knew in some way they were to become rivals. But for now Riddle shoved that thought out of his head.

After a few weeks into their first year Riddle could only see Martha if it were a free day; if he could find her in the vast castle which most of the time he could not. And when he did find her it was almost always in the library with a couple of her roommates; or during class time when all four of the houses with first years were in the same classroom like Charms, Herbology, and Transfigurations. They mainly had assigned seats by houses and he was never with Martha, and his thirst for her was never quenched because unlike her he had no real friends in Slytherin. He never told any of them about his lack of common education but to Dumbledore. As for Dumbledore, he knew that there were other things bothering Riddle, and when ever he brought them up Riddle would act childish and say nothing was on his mind, but his glances and sharp turn always when ever Martha and her friends noticed he was watching her gave them away to Dumbledore.

Riddle sometimes wished that Slytherin, and Ravenclaw had classes together instead of Hufflepuff&Ravenclaw, and Gryffindor&Slytherin. But Martha hoped, and wished that, that would not come about, and it was not due to Riddle, it was due to the other Slytherins being mean in bullying her, and being disruptive, and distracting her from her studies cause she was so much younger than the rest of them in the same year as her.

Once free time came around he would ache to see her, but as always, when he found her he would be taken aback by all the friends she had by now both in Ravenclaw and Gryffindor. He himself had no friends that would just hang with him because he was somewhat of a social reject, and also because he had a socially maladaptive personality due to his narrow mindedness of always wanting to be with Martha, and no one else; like a one person devoted cat.  
He had always had that same attitude when he was around the other houses, including his own.

This went on till year three into the second semester, and when Riddle was finally mature enough to admit his feelings, and problems to his school councilor Dumbledore he wondered… Well asked when ever it came around study period if he would put Ravenclaw, and Slytherin together in groups of two, 'one in Ravenclaw, and one in Slytherin.' And assigned seats with he and Martha together, to remind her of the promise she made him of helping him with his studies and reading.  
"Why should she help you with your reading?" Dumbledore asked "You can now read very well without my help" he added.

Dumbledore knew since day one of Riddle, and Martha's arrival to Hogwarts that Riddle always had a thing for the famous Hogwarts 'Ravenclaw' child prodigy, and he wanted to see him have more friends, but his sight was always set on Martha. Dumbledore was a bit hesitant by the idea but nevertheless made an effort to set study groups up in assigned places, and have Martha, and Riddle sit together.

By that time in the third year study hall in the month of May sat both Martha, and Riddle together in the middle of the room surrounded by very agitated Ravenclaws an Slytherins. Martha wanted to sit with her usual study group but they were placed somewhere else. Riddle reminded her of what she told him back on the first day of their first year at Hogwarts, and now as they were just finishing up their third year at about to do last minute studying for their third year final exams. Martha thought it stupid to do all this for him after all the work Dumbledore did for him. Riddle also mentioned of his lonely times since they were sorted in different houses so Martha implied "ha, whose fault was that? Not mine, and plus you should try your best to make friends in your own house because I can not be with you 24/7."

"Well might I also remind you that it was you who chose to be friends with me, and you opened up something that will now be hard to close between you and me." Riddle added on.

Martha was getting sick of him saying stuff like this, and saying things like she is obligated to do, all because of her saying a friendly hello on the train. So she burst out shouting under stress, "WHAT do you take me for?! Your GIRLFRIEND?! I'm eleven starting today! And you are thirteen _ 'to old for me anyway' _ ." Martha's abrupt behavior got everyone's attention in the room and an uproar of a few wolf howls came from a few Slytherins, and one Ravenclaw called out, "yeah! She has only just turned eleven, and you are thirteen! Don't you think your robbing the baby carriage a bit there Riddle?!"

And this just about upset Martha almost as much as Riddle cause Riddle was getting that evil glow to his eyes like he was going to kill him. And it was only when a Slytherin boy called out something about Martha, "Yeah Riddle! I mean look at her! She doesn't even have the tits to accommodate a happy boyfriend-"

Now Martha was just at equal level with Riddles embarrassment, and monstrous anger till he had to finish, "-and probably never will since she came to Hogwarts in dippers being called a 'child prodigy' I say she is far too smart for her own good."  
At that moment after he just had to state some kinky remark about Martha a fight began while a Ravenclaw girl screamed "WHY did Dumbledore think we could do this?! This-helping Slytherins study? It is almost like teaching a monkey! Really, really stupid monkeys called Slytherins!" Now it was a personal fight with Slytherin against Ravenclaw. Fist, books, and jinxes flew, and Riddle had enough and Martha had a look of terror in her face as the demons in Riddle aroused awake.

For a little less than five minutes behind closed doors was all yelling, fighting, and jinxing till down the empty corridor and around the corner came professor Dumbledore, and Dippet talking of business till they heard students fighting. So as they reached the closed door to the study hall where the fighting was going on; just as they both pulled out their wands, and about to open the door and stop the fight horrifying screams rang out, and just as Dippet touched the door handle the noise ceased. All was silent, like a satanic supernatural being fleeing from the presents of a holy man. The sudden silence had Dumbledore, and Dippet looking at each other till Dumbledore took the initiative to burst open the door an first thing they saw was cindering quills, and shredded books an papers raining down from the ceiling. Half of the students were sitting on the floor in shock next to their unconscious study mates with looks of someone that has just been through some terrible experience. Their desk and chairs were broken with their parts scattered all over the room that looked like some rampaging storm ripped through there. As the conscious ones sat still in terror on the floor looking up at the third year boy that was standing on a desk that did not seem harmed in the middle of the room like some occult idol on a high alter for all to see and fear. The third year boy had his back to Dumbledore, and Dippet. Dumbledore immediately recognized the boy and bellowed out his name, "Riddle!"

Tom answered but did not look back, and Dumbledore asked, "What happened!?" he paused looking around and back to ask, "Where is Martha?" Right after he said her name a whimper behind the open door was heard and got Dumbledore, and Dippet's attention, and Dippet looked behind the door and whispered "Miss, Clievdnian." His _ rather ineptface masked with serious concern. _ Without looking up, Martha got up and ran out of the room crying tears of fear, and called back addressing Riddle, "You foul loathsome demonic spawn of Satan!" She was out of the room by now, and had taken refuge in the safety of the Ravenclaw tower in the girl's dormitory. Whatever they all saw and endured in that study hall was never spoken because such horror was beyond the meaning of being unspeakable. And no amount of sub consciousness drugged up with Veritaserum could cause them to tell in full detail, and those that were knocked out were the lucky ones. However, Martha had endured all of it based on her.

It was weeks till Dumbledore, and the head of Ravenclaw could get Martha to come out of the safety of her four post canopy bed up in the girl's dormitory in the Ravenclaw tower. She only came out at the end of the year to go home, and tell her mom of the horrible ordeal that she experienced. But her mother already knew after a letter was sent to her before Martha came home.

While at home over the hot summer as Martha was taken a cool bath after a shower she would almost always look at herself naked in the mirror, and as she stared at her flat shapeless chest she would automatically reflect back on what that Slytherin boy said about her being in her third year and still looking like a child. A good handful of the third year girls already had soft beautiful swells on their chest indicating that they are walking into full women hood. By the time she'd be going back to school those girls would already be plump with hungry lust in the teenage boy's eyes. So do to that she would slowly little by little do Engorgio spells on her chest so by the time summer break was over she had at least evolved from washboard to real somewhat modest feminine curves. Three months in and out of her summer vacation her mother was inclined to get feminine supplies for Martha.  
When the School year began Martha requested to have a seventh year with her, but Dumbledore said he will do what he can.

The day before everyone would be temporarily leaving for home for Christmas Holiday did Martha decide to willingly sit, and eat in the Great Hall, and while she sat, and ate with her friends there came a few tidy cat calls from the Slytherin table to Martha about her being now the school whore prodigy is what the horny Slytherin boys are now calling her. Martha now hoped she would not have used that Engorgio spell cause now her natural hormones were making her grow more; which was very embarrassing. Over, and over did the Ravenclaw's been telling them off, and had to shoo them away. Martha meanwhile saw a fellow Ravenclaw sixth year boy looking at her and always watching her like some Panther at midnight stalking its prey. Martha however was not intimidated by that cause after what happened almost a year ago was still fresh in her mind that nothing could scare her.

The next day on Christmas Eve everyone had gotten up, and left for home over the Holiday, and it was just her, and the mysterious Ravenclaw sixth year boy. Martha played it shy and always stayed in the girls' dormitory where it was impossible for him to fallow. The fallowing night just an hour before Christmas a haunted winter tempest came hovering over the castle and Iris was nervously cheeping quite loudly without stopping, and it was giving Martha quite a headache. So she took the cotton cage veil and threw it over Irises cage either to muffle her cheeping or to tell her to go to sleep. However, her cheeping rang out with the thunder an lightning. Till finally Martha could not take anymore, and got up and left to go someplace quiet cause she has been cooped up in the dorm for too long. Just as she began to descend the stairs that would take her to the common room Irises constant cheeping ceased.

Martha however noticed the sudden silence, and found it unusual that she would stop her hysteria so abruptly. Slowly Martha went back to the room calling just a little above a whisper, "Iris?..." Though no more then a whisper, her voice still echoed off the stone walls indicating at how silent the room had become. No movement or sound was heard inside the ominous veiled bird cage. So she dared to call out yet nervously in the dark, "Iris, why have you stopped cheeping?" still no answer was heard other then the reverberant of silent echoes. Fear and panic weld up in Martha as she stared at the dreadfully silent, and still veiled bird cage in the darkness only lit up by the lightning. As she crept closer to the cage it seemed that as she got closer the thunder and lightning drew closer to each other. It all came to a pause when she got close enough to pull off the veil, and without knowing it her hand drew closer, and closer to the veil. As she grasp the veil all at once did she gather the courage to yank it off in triscene the cage fell to the floor with the clashing of the thunder, and lightning to show her that the cage was empty. During that; at the same time did the storms wind forced the closed balcony doors open letting in a unknown intruder, and all went back into still darkness. Martha was now more scared than when the terror during the study period happened and was lost in the dark. But worse in the dark Martha somehow knew she was not alone cause it is more scary to find when you think your alone, and finding out your not. Someone other then her was in the dorm because she saw shadows of the assailant with the help of the lightning. She watched the vacant balcony doors open, and close with the force of the wind. From the balcony to the dorm was a track of muddy foot prints. She heard heavy breathing, and knew it was not her own because her chest was so tight with fear that she could hardly breath, and she did not scream because her lungs could not take in much air to do so. She felt as if someone had dowsed her with freezing water, and that also helped with her not being able to scream. Martha had only one chance of escape from this suspense of feeling she was in danger, and that was to slowly back up to the door that would lead her to the common room down below. But before she could make those steps as if the intruder knew what she was thinking, the door slammed shut, and locked itself from the outside, and the tempo of the distant thunder rolled in with more fear. Lightning flashed and she got a quick glimpse of the invader with just lightning for light, but she could not see her assailant clearly due to only the lightning flashing from behind him, so she only saw outlines of the intruder. As Martha kept her gaze on him she sat on her bed. She made a quick move by reaching under her pillow for her wand to defend herself but as she held it aloft ready to strike did her assailant shoot a difindo spell, and split it in two.

Down in the common room the sixth year boy was reading a book on anamagus 'Human Transformation' when he heard Martha scream up in the girl's dorm. So he slammed the book shut and ran a quarter of the way up the stairs. However, due to Rowena's magic of preventing boys to enter 'through the stair way' to the girls dormitory the stairs vanished and he was forced to stay where he was because by now everyone in the castle was fast asleep except Martha, and him and what ever it was that scared her, or endangering her!

"Who are you?" Martha called out to the intruder. However, there was no answer so she asked again, "What do you want?" Her voice was shaky but she held herself stable but when her intruder answered, "You." did she yield to the on coming fear. She knew the voice to be, "Riddle? Where is Iris? What did you do to her?" Riddle looked at her and smiled "Ah, I see you know very well that I have her." Martha's fear went from her safety to Irises, and she said on the verge of crying, "Please, I want her back."

"Humph!" Riddle scoffed making a gesture saying he will not.

"Well, can I at least see her?" Martha pleaded.  
Riddle; hidden in the shadows reached in his cloak and brought out Iris being held by her legs.

"Give her to me Tom Riddle." Martha bravely demanded hiding behind tears of fear.

"In order to have her back, and unharmed you must do as I ask, otherwise I will torture the little pretty thing to death." Riddle smiled. Martha now gathered her courage and began to charge at him to retrieve her bird but she tripped over her trunk and hurt her shin, and was bound by a Petrificus spell so she struggled with her free limbs and she screamed and demanded to have her back. Riddle however once again took his wand walked up to her leaned over and poked her in the throat casting a Silencio spell, and she was forced to stop talking or make any sound at all. Martha still struggled without giving up till Riddle had enough out of her and shouted in a threatening demanding voice for her to stop. In fear for Iris and her she gave up, and did as she was told. Riddle, satisfied with this smiled, and said "Now, I will ask you a series of questions, and seeing as you can't talk I want you to either nod for yes and I believe you know what to do for no… And along with these they will be in request and if you give me anything rebellious or disagreeable…" Iris gave a painful cheep, and a solitary tiny yellow feather fell to the side of Martha's face with a tiny droplet of blood on the base of that feather. Riddle, a sick living corps of male teenage hormones boldly jumped the gun and asked the question tinted with a request that she'd have sex with him or Iris dies an excruciating death in his hands as Martha watches. Martha beside herself with out an easy way out leaked tears all over the floor. Riddle; either by a prediction of denial or just to let Martha know what happens when she does not do what he says; slowly one by one he plucked the pretty yellow feathers off of poor Iris with each one having a drop of blood at the base till Martha believed she was at the point of exasperation, and unmoral despair began to sweat blood of her own watching Riddle slowly torture the poor bird. Till it stopped, and Martha's eyes were as empty and dead as if she was just brainwashed with torture, and despair. Riddle as he looked at the little thing in his hands kneeled, and got down on his knees so he could be almost level with Martha and he looked up from his hands and Martha could see he was smiling; this was a deceitful smile of pure innocence, and he held Iris out so Martha could see. And at the very sight of the image of an innocent sweetly smiling and soft eyed Riddle with a shivering helpless and naked Iris she closed her eyes in fear and turned her head away as the sight of it was unbearable. But she could not keep out the sweet notes of Riddles voice saying with sympathy, "You see drear Martha, this bird is now thankful to be in the warmth of my hands. I believe it will be even more thankful if it were to enjoy its last moments in your hands." He lifted Martha up in a way so she could sit in the same pose parallel to him so he can place the bird in her little shaking hands. But as it fell into her hands it was already pronounced dead.

As Martha stared at the pathetic little featherless Iris dead she started to faintly spark a bit of loathing in her eyes while still looking sad. Riddle speaks; "I know what you are thinking. You think I am evil." Riddle says these things to her while gently stroking her face and hair while Martha continues to ignore him silently inside, and out mourning for her Iris. "You do think I am evil." His softness suddenly turned violent, and grabbed her by the throat and held her against the wall still speaking in his soft voice, "I am not evil, I am just more powerful than you. And you are weak…" His once violet eyes now took on a dangerous red sheen stare into her tearful unblinking stare seeing into her soul. Still gently he kept talking to her, "Martha, Martha, dear little Martha. There is no good and evil, there is only power, and those too weak to seek it." Riddle hissed at her while still keeping the same innocent face. He continued, "Why are you weak you ask? I will tell you." He drew his face to hers till he could whisper into her ear with a deep enticing erotic voice that seemed to only come from the voice of a love angel. Thus she tried to imagine so just to escape Hell, but the words told her otherwise. "hmm, Inasmuch; Due to the fact that you seriously have a major deficiency in the amount of maliceing blasphemy it takes to achieve that power, to which I've got." He drew his face a little away but kept her close to hers while she still kept her eyes closed. Riddle still kept that voice, and continued, "You are a perfect picture of pure beauty, and innocence, and all that is tranquility and peace… You complete me Martha Delafae Clievdnian; you are everything I am not, and I am everything you are not." Riddle not knowing, or ever hearing the word, 'love' because he was deaf to that word. However, he knew of one word that he felt for her so he cooed sweetly to her, "I lust you." On the word 'you' he kissed her painfully drawing blood in a grotesque pleasure. She tries to speak and make amends by saying she is sorry, but not for that present moment but sorry she ever said hi to him on their first day to Hogwarts on the Hogwarts express.


	6. Martha's Story, Shadow of the past

**NOTE!** _This is only up to be collected by my beta readers so this is just a minor polish of a rough draft. So I am letting you all know that this is in somewhat of a bad shape till I can straighten it out. Sorry for the inconvenience!_

* * *

**_Chapter6_**

"_The shadow of the past"_

_Martha's story_

Martha awoke with a tingly feeling as if she was being touched by tiny electrical shocks of magic on her diaphragm clear up into her throat, and feared she would not be able to speak. The pain was intense but brief. All she saw about her was a bath of white light. She was at peace, and wondered if she was dead. Finally, the tense light doused and she saw it was going back into the heart of her necklace. A room came into focus and to her overwhelming surprise she heard her father Oscar's voice and that's when she knew she was dead.

'_Where am I?_' she whispered.

"You are in the ship hospital. And it is 11:00 am on April 19th if you want to know."

She tried making a sound above a whisper. Her throat was sore but she could speak. Oscar was there. He was sitting in a wheelchair by the veiled sea view window and he had an arm cast on. He did not look at her, and she began to fear he was furious with her for what she had done.

She sat up gingerly, and wondered where Prisca was. As if Oscar knew what she was thinking, he told her she was Obliviateing the crew's mind so that they would forget all that they saw, heard and endured on the night of the deadly storm that only one third of the crew survived. It amazed Martha that Prisca was a witch too! Moreover, he did not want to say it but Prisca was a Muggle born, although there was no spell she could not do.

"So your meeting with one of the Valar is not on their minds, but it is getting pretty difficult for her to erase the music of Ulom's horns from their minds, so this is getting a little more than she can handle. To put it simple 'you really made history this time.'"

When the doctor came in and saw her awake he was pleased that she was getting better, "You slept for four days, and three nights. You almost slept four nights but seeing as you're up and hopefully doing well… Someone in your case should be dead. I mean after tacking on that storm, falling over board, and not to mention getting hit by lightning I would just like to say 'You are a survivor!'"

If Martha were in the mood to talk, she would have said i '_too late on making that short and simple_.' /i

Martha saw Prisca walk in with a troubled look that changed when she saw Martha up, and well, but her throat was a little soar. The only injuries Prisca endured were just a sprain shoulder. The curtains next to her were pulled aside, and she could see out the great ocean view. The weather outside was beautiful; the Valar laid peace upon the sea for many days, and sent sunlight, and soft wind so the waters glittered before the eyes like rippling glass. Sea foam flew like snow before the stems of the ship. Flying out of the blue glass surface of the sea was a school of dolphins. Oscar smiled as he watched them. He longed to transform back into a seagull and fly alongside of them in hopes one of them would be his mother that had lost her human form by staying a dolphin for too long. He wondered if she re-mated and if there were unknown relatives he never knew. This thought sent a tear to his eye and remembered his father going into grief when his mother had gone for a moonlight swim at their summer home in Wales and forgotten who she was. She had lost herself and never came home.

Martha saw the look in his eyes and knew what he was thinking. "Oscar, are you thinking of Grandma?" She asked with a scratchy voice.

Oscar sighed and turned his head away so that his daughter could not see him cry. He turned his head partly around and replied, "I can't hide it from you, can I." In addition, Martha asked him, "Why don't you trancefigurate into a seagull, and go see?"

"NO, with this broken arm and too many Muggles out on the dock today, it's too risky. And besides, even if I did go we would not recognize one another. Not to mention I might lose myself as your Grandma did and you would never see me again."

The longer one stays in a form not their own, the greater the danger. Even though the Ministry of Magic monitors these animagus, and know when they try to tame the beast and revile to them their true selves it is most of the time hopeless. Oscar himself was head of the Animagus department and even more so was his ex/wife who is more pure blooded animagus than himself and Martha knew that very well.

Martha was one of the pure bloods of the Aristocratic and highly powerful Noble Animagus and Metamorphmagus.

Martha's Mother was a dove and her Aunt was a Unicorn, but her Aunt never married for her Aunt loved being a Unicorn that she purposely gave up her human part of her so it died. Martha's Mother and Aunt were identical twins and the only way you could tell them apart was by their transformation.

Their parents 'Martha's b **Grandparents on her Mothers side**' /b were snobby upper class people that thought highly of themselves, and had a lot of money. Martha's b **Grandpa /b **was a black Swan whose parents 'Martha's b **Great-Grandparents on her Grandfathers side /b**' were both Animagus too. His Dad 'Martha's b **Great-Grandpa /b **' was a huge Pegasus and his wife ' i like Martha's Aunt /i' was a Unicorn. In addition, they were proud to announce that they descended from 'the b **Great-Grandfathers side /b **' Cliodne the great healer and bird animagus.

And the ' b **Great-Grandmother's side /b **' Morgana Le Fey,

Martha's ' b **Grandma on her Mothers side /b **' who descended from pure Animagus whether they were pure blood or Muggle borns but they are not mentioned in this story.

Martha's Grandma was a canary of colors so gay of a never fading rainbow. Her grandma was said to have passed away before Martha was born. However, when Martha grew old enough to look in her Grandmas Diary she read the part of her last days turning into a canary to prolong her life, because her human body was too old and was dying. Therefore, she became a canary and yes her name was Iris, and Martha soon put it all together when she found out that she had Iris for over thirteen years, and canaries are known not to live not much longer then four years.

Now Oscar her Dad of course is a seagull, and he was not as full of himself as his ex/wife was, but he had his share of Animagus but most of them are Metamorphmagus.

His Brother/sister would transform from one gender to another so Martha did not know if it was an Uncle or an Aunt, but his or her changing repulsed Martha's Mother, and she would not let 'IT' in the mansions on holidays unless 'IT' would stay it's true born gender. This was of course no fun to 'IT' but 'IT' was forced to obey. Their parents, 'Martha's b **Grandparents on her Fathers side /b **' were a little different from the in-laws side. The Grandma was a Dolphin that which now she swims with the other Dolphins that were also once wise men but no one knows how many of them that leap in, and out of the surfs of the sea were actually the ones that forgot their wisdom, and their names in the joy of the restless sea. In addition, her Grandpa was a Metamorphmagus that could change the color of his eyes, and hair. They both in some elaborate way descended from Odin that was how they met and fell in love, which they were, looked somewhat down upon by the in-law as if they were incested diseased freaks. With pure blood society your damned if you are and damned if your not one of them or by any means apart of themselves in any relation. Martha thought to herself remembering Riddle talking about his Moms family all being related in child of brother, and sister an or father, and daughter to Mother, and son. That was probably why she gets sickened to be anywhere close to him. However, with his looks, and brains she wondered if his dad was not apart of the family his mother was from. She knew he hated his name, and knew that the name Riddle was not of the magical descended blood line that originates into pure bloods. He did show aggressive signs of a maladaptive mind, and heard whispers from Slytherin's that are not around him say he cries for his long gone mom that he never met. Instead of cuddling teddy bares, he boldly cuddles the dungeon snakes, and whispers in the night in a strange hypnotic tongue. Therefore, she created the thought that Riddle was emotionally retarded, and that proved his bloodline through his mom was all grossly related 'incest'.

Martha had a brother that was more close to his father Oscar than any of the rest of the family. He was neither a wizard nor a sorcerer but he wanted and became a Warlock, which is someone more of a high druid in nature, he could control wind and make flowers bloom before their time. He was a real romancer at school to all the girls he had his eye on.

Of course, he was an animagus, and he preferred the form of a Panther. And yes he was with Martha at the dock the night You-know-who got her. In addition, the night he was supposed to protect her but was unable to do anything. Martha did not know this because just like her Dad she had not seen them for ages. Of course, they could have visited, but Martha's Mom thought if they wanted to turn there backs on the birthright of being a pure blood Noble then they were not to show up or ever see Martha again. Martha also lived a sheltered life before going to Hogwarts. Most of the first year's students that go to Hogwarts are eleven but Martha was a one of a rare kind of child prodigy, and was admitted to Hogwarts at age seven. The shock to her family was both concerning, and proud that they would request her at so young of an age. However, unlike other under age wizards, and witches, she was looked up to but you would have to look down to look up to her.

She was certainly teased a bit because she was the youngest of her year, but they never meant any harm. Unless you count the Slytherin's that are a little too rough with her. And in the Slytherin House lingered Tom Marvolo Riddle, who took more than a likening to her. He would flip up her skirt, pretend he accidentally groped her, and would make vulgar comments about her out loud during meal times and when they got older in there teens he would go to even more extreme measures like when there was no professors around 'like pantsing' he would both knicker-skirted her, and he would only get points taken away from his house, and detention. He'd also be made to write an apology letter to her that had and always would end with "…Don't get your knickers all in a twist." And she never forgave him of that, and she would hear other Slytherin boys call her dirty vulgar names that related around cute kunt and pussy cat, and the rest of the other students would not go for this. Martha's fellow Ravenclaw's in her house would defend her, and a seventh year that would take the form of a Panther when she needed to get away from the Slytherin's she would always find the Panther, and he would do a little cat an mouse damage to Riddle. She never knew that it was her big brother that was watching her.

When Martha was finally in her sixth year, she could become any animagus she wanted. She loved Unicorns, and Pegasus so she combined them all and became a mix of Unicorn, and Pegasus.

She loved her form so much she was actually thinking of staying like that forever. Nevertheless, her Mom put magical restrictions on her to not stay too long in that form. When she did get the time to turn herself into her animagus form she would go up to the Astronomy tower, and Practice her flying.

After weeks of this, she was finally able to soaring in the moonlight, and chassed the shooting stars that arced across the expanded open sky. Her sick-minded rival Riddle knew about this, and when he watched her fly he would dream of taming the beast, and riding it around the land and keeping her to himself now that the Panther was gone (He had graduated and could not return to her). When he sees her this way he gets even more hunger for her, and she said once out loud at dinner to her friends so that the Slytherin's would hear, "No one and nothing can tame me even if they tried, and not even the care of Magical Creatures Professors can control me." Thus began Tom Riddle's act of the unforgivable curses.

When on that fallowing night as Martha thought she was, alone she started more practices of her beloved form.

When she flew down from the towers on the lawn, she was for no good reason in the utter discomfort of being in agony, and the constant torture of pain. She squirmed, and cried out but just could not shake off the pain. Then in blurred vision due to her pain, she saw a form that stood right in front of her. She was exhausted, and didn't struggle anymore, she didn't feel a magical saddle, and bridle being put on her. Suddenly without self-control, she was forced up, and was made to prance around, and gallop, and then fly.

Riddle had almost used all the unforgivable curses on her so he could fly with her, and for a long time she was under the spell of Riddle that she didn't know what she was doing.

Tom was forever light, and happy as a child on Christmas morning ridding her through the air that it was hard to picture such a happy, and cheerful person could be so evil. That would come to a Muggles head if they didn't know the pretty animal was a tortured young girl being wrongfully overpowered by this satanic, and heartless young man that would one day get what he wants and disserves.

Tom kept this up for a while until Martha was too tired to fly anymore. She could not stop because she was still under the imperious curse, and her human form was dying. If he kept this up, she would die from exhaustion, and in losing her human form.

When she had gone too far, and was unable to take anymore she subconsciously transformed back to human, and with Riddle still on her, they fell into the dark forest. The fall, the wind, carried them in separate directions, Martha fell in the furthest northeast, Riddle fell south. They became lost and separated in the inescapable maze, in the uncharted regions of the dark, and forbidden forest of their magical realm.

By daybreak, Martha found herself on a mossy bed on the forest floor. She had no idea how she got there or why she had fallen there. She had fallen into a glade in the remotest regions of the forest where it seemed impossible for any human in its lifetime could ever find.

She had forgotten the abuse she had endured last night, and had forgotten that she was lost and alone with Tom Riddle somewhere, and no one could help her. ' i _What mysterious worlds lie deep in the heart of the forest? /i _' she thought to herself. Martha did not know if she should go looking for the path that would lead her back to school or stay where she is until someone comes by; like a keeper of the forest or something.

Vibrant Emerald green trees with mossy green trunks arced, and soar overhead, twisting sunlight into shafts of shimmering rays that cast down from white to yellow, into shades of the finest green. Pine, fern, and moss filled her senses in this untouched, untamed, yet silent green forest that had no human contact in the past hundred thousand years. That's when \ she realized sitting there on the mossy mound till the sun was high at noon she finally thought ' i _who would ever think to look for me here? /i _' for millions of years this perfect forest has stood without imperfect mortal contact until this day. Myth, legend, and history will unfold and awaken from its never-ending slumber.

So as she was about to get up, and start walking her heart stopped in terror when she heard a loud snap of a twig in the silently still forest, the only sound that was heard that day. And was followed by approaching feet, the stalker seemed to try to keep quiet. Suddenly aware of how vulnerable she was in the open forest suspense grew in horror upon her knowing that it was just she and who ever it was in the deepest regions of the forest. As she began to billed up the power of adrenalin, a loud scream escaped her when she was touched from behind, and turned to see Tom Riddle catching up with her so she ran with all the strength she had, and everything was in a blur as she ran past tree's, and bushes until she tripped, and was swept up in a net, and was trapped. She could hear the foot steps again but this time it was not one but many steps, and they were soft, light, and practically silent to her mortally amazing hearing. She began to cry thinking that Tom had brought his Slytherin gang along to tease her of her dilemma.

As she huddled in fetal position in then net the footsteps stopped, and she did not look up to see that it was not Riddle or any of the Slytherin gang, but Wood Elves that had come to see what they had caught. They began to mutter in their tongue at the odd sight of a mortal female youngling in their trap.

They didn't know what to do, and they just could not leave her there. When they decided they took her down, and when Martha looked up at them she was filled with wonder at these fair tall beings, and was not afraid. They took her to their king in the palace hills of their land.

Riddle had meanwhile caught up to her, and was stun at the sight of the Elves that had captured her, and took her away. Thuse then he had another idea, and he was going to try and win her over by acting like a hero, and save her from the filthy creatures.

Martha saw one of the Elves take out what looked like a long rectangular cloth, and approached her with it while another Elf from behind held her still. Martha's wonder, and fascination turned to fear on the edge of being kidnapped, and she started to struggle when that cloth was wrapped around her face blinding her, and muffling her screams for help. As she fought, and struggled, they thought it wise to bind her hands from behind, and her tears of fear damped the cloth on her face.

Lost in the woods, and kidnapped by people she could not communicate with, and was far away from Hogwarts as thought possible. She would surely get detention for this, and perhaps expelled, and this scared her more than being held captive.

They walked for hours, and they were tireless but she was getting weary from walking so far that she often tripped and complained, but she knew they would not understand. Finally, they stopped, and she fell from exhaustion to the ground and would refuse to move unless they at least unfolded the blindfold.

Without protesting, she was relived to see again. She was not too surprised to see it was evening, and that the sun turned the erthrealion clouds to a liquid gold.

As she sat on the high clear ridge overlooking an elaborate multi treed forest valley with the rolling Scottish hills to give her view in depth of a land of majesty, she saw in the lowest canter a large circle of trees that bordered an unseen land. The outer trees had bark of snowy white, and were leafless but beautiful in their shapely nakedness. Celeborn trees they were called, and they were once in full bloom with flowers and holy silver, and fair gold leaves, and fruit, before their kind became extinct and faded away. However, these were left to stand in memory of the once gorgeous ancient trees of the Elves, and they stood of grate height and were crowned by the sunlight in array of luminous cadmium gold. They led her to the trees and she did not see a door but was all of the sudden somehow led along several passages and up many steps till she was now out in a high garden above a steep bank of a clear river.

The air was so clean that it was like the crisp smell of the first snowfall at the closing of autumn's spicy winds, and after a spring rain, and a summer thundershower.

The sound of running and falling water was heard, and was followed with the scent of trees, and flowers that was filled with the most bewitching scents, and dreamlike colors.

The land was as a palace hall filled with pillar trees lit by torches, and colorful lamps that swayed in the breeze. The pillars were so delicately carved in every detail that they might be taken for works of Gods'.

They led her on a path that twisted their way among marvelous Gardens of small rainbow flowers shaped like stars, but most in bunches of white, and palest of gold. They glimmered as a mist amid the rich rare hues of the emerald green grass. In addition, there were beds of the rarest and strangest flowers in designs so artful and intricate.

They trod the Mithril paved street, and they were about to start up the crystal stairs upon a bridge when all of the sudden she had to stop, and see the beautiful moat that surrounded the city they were about to enter.

Opals, diamonds, and many colored raw Austrian crystals were strewed and scattered in the pools, and streams that formed the moat.

Of Ivory, Opal and Rhine was a modest bridge that led to the Elvin city of fairy shimmering whiteness. In addition, what was boarded on the other side of the moat was of a clearing of lilacs and trees that looked like laburnum but in more tense fluorescent hot yellow flowers.

Their mansions were or pearl, and of pearl were the halls lit with un-directional white light.

Many of the small homes were made out of hallow trees that were tall, and strong with many lamps.

Tower, domes turrets, and leaf clad roofs with many teary branches and their evermoveing leaves in countless lights were gleaming, green silver and gold.

Finally, they came to a high place, and saw before her a shimmering fountain; it was lit with incandescent shining lamps of colorful dancing light. The silver water fell into a basin also of silver from which a white stream spilled out among the radiant flowers, and flowed down among the tree-lit gardens, kindling the falls to silver and cyan.

The whole kingdom came to an end of stairways that arches leading to thrones all marvelously fitted together.

NO Blemish, sickness, or deformity nor a fade of withered ness of corruption lived in anything that could be seen upon all that grew on this part of Heaven on Earth; for the very stones and waters were hallowed.

In the land of the ancient Elves, there was no stain. So fair was this place that Martha began to feel like she never wanted to leave.

When the Elves brought her before the throne she was face-to-face with a Grand Nobel Elf to which she believed was their king.

Yet I say again so fair was this place but yet even more fair was the face of the Elvin King, the King stood and he was taller than Martha. He spoke to his people as if asking them why they had brought her to him with no purpose.

She stood still with enchantment, while the sweet syllables of the Elfish words fell like clear jewels of blended erythematic rhyming words of their rhapsodic, melody, and song in speech.

She longed in her heart to learn their language that she began to listen and, take in the words hungrily.

Finally, there was silence, and the king sat again and said in the common tongue of English. "My people tell me you are a lost wondering mortal that has so carelessly fallen into our trap."

Martha was stunt to hear him speak in her language that she just stared in bewilderment. Therefore, he continued, "Judging by your raiment of black and grey I take it you're from that neighboring castle." Martha finally got the courage to speak, and quoted, "Yes, Hogwarts school of the finest Witches and Wizards of the four Great founder-"

"-DON'T YOU DARE TRY TO UTTER SUCH STUPIDITY TO ME AS IF THIS IS SOMETHING NEW TO ME!!" He interrupted Martha, she was taken a back by his abrupt shouting at her, and he grew of such a height as he stood up to protest his objection. Moreover, his voice was so powerful that it was of a storm cloud thundering over her. As she was about to say something back he interrupted again saying, "-DON'T quote to me of these people 'Grate Founders you call them?' I was there when they were born, and when their ancestors were born. And Witches&Wizards you say?… HA! Witches are old haggard ugly nasty spawns of Morgoth who in your tongue is named Satan or Lucifer! They steal young children out of their cradles, ministerio dæmonum, and put deformed in their rooms, which we call changelings. And you call those mortals WIZARDS! Wizards are human forms of minor god's that come to mortals in prophecy, and witnesses of the One God. They have NO BEGINNING, AND NO END they live forever, they are Older and Grander then the sky and earth before it was put in harmony. Those four 'GREAT FOUNDERS were mere circus freaks with abnormal abilities that were once freaks on a leash caged up in a demented carnival that were brought out of a asylum for abnormal maladies that no one wants to do with anymore being showed to all to put their 'MAGIC' duds to good use."

Martha was silent, every word and every syllable was printed into her head, and one day if she ever gets back to school, she will utter those words to everyone. Now she was on the verge of crying like a child that was reviled to that there is no Santa Clause.

"And that my stupid young mortal is who and what your great founders really are."

Martha was now sobbing, and trembling with choked up sobs, and straight away the youngest of the Elves 'a male' held her and try to comfort her and scolded the King in the Elfish tongue, his voice was a soft low note like rain dripping from trees.

After the verbal fight the young Elf took her down in the gardens, and got a pitcher and filled it up with their water that flowed through the land, gave it to her and she drank it. It was so quenchingly pure, and cool that it washed away her sadness, and replaced it with an euphoria effect, she dried her eyes and for the first time beheld Malgilëar.

He was tall, and straight like a fine soldier; his hair glinted of gold in the evening sun. His face was fair, young, caring, and full of Nobalility. His eyes were bright and keen, and his voice was like music to her ears.

Far up in the tree's she could hear the sounds of singing falling from on high like soft rain upon the shining leaves. He now spoke to her in her language, "Don't take in too much of what Legolas had said to you up there. He's lived too long and is tired of listening to mortals' new found piety."

"How old is he?" she asked curiously.

"He's somewhere around One Million-Three Hundred- Twenty Four Thousand- Nine Hundred fifty two years old. However, his birthday only comes on Durin's day, which is when the first day of the last Moon of Autumn is on the threshold of winter, it's also when the last Moon of Autumn and the Sun are in the sky together all day. But that day is so rare, and very few of those days come so in mortal years he's older."

Martha stared at him in unbelievable wonder that she did not know what to think of it. "What are you people, where did you come from?" she could just barely get these words out of her mouth, and he waited then answered, "We are the first born of Ilúvatar before the coming of the race of men, we are Elves."

Martha had never seen Elves like these ones before, and it surprised her. "So how old are you?" She asked Malgilëar, and he answered, "I'm Two Hundred fourteen."

Martha had to laugh now, and she giggled under her breath and said to herself, "_Well I sure hope I look that good when I'm Two Hundred fourteen._" Malgilëar cough and hid words in his tongue.

So soft and seductively gentle was his voice that Martha felt as if he was an Angel sent down from Haven to Earth in the form of an Elf. But from what she now sees, and what she knew of Angel's she could not tell the difference, except he did not have wings. Just like the King his appearance was so beautiful, and yet casual that she said without knowing it, "Are you the kings Son, are you a Prince?" and she blushed as he answered yes to both Questions. His face was perfect if it were possible; she was about to tread upon a path of forbidden Love of the crossing of one who is immortal, and one with the doom of mortality.

She saw the King approach them, and he seemed softer around the edges, and she could now behold his eyes without the blur of her tears.

They were grave but beautiful, no sign of age was upon him unless it were in the depth of his eyes, for they were deep wells of ancient memories that she could never know. In addition, they were keen as a fine horn of pearl that pierced her eyes like the glaring fire of a Crystal in the blaze of starlight, yet as melancholy as the night of winter comes falling without a star, and the moon is left hopeless and alone in its milky lantern.


End file.
